Smoke
by Emmi.Monstaa
Summary: Late one night, or early one morning, Jinx discovers Ravens odd smoking habit and Raven offers a side of her that not many people see. Raven/Jinx/Red X/Robin. Will be multi-chaptered but can be read alone. Rating will most likely change
1. First Encounter

My feet are at the marvellous moment were I can't feel them and yet they are in agonising pain at the same time. I don't know how long I've been walking, or running however you see it, the only indication that quite a while had transgressed since I started is he aching in the soles of my feet and the fact that the sun had slipped under the horizon quite some time ago. I do know however that it is a Thursday, or maybe Friday who can be sure without knowing the time.

It didn't feel like morning but it didn't feel like night, it felt as though I was wandering in a place without time. I was brought out of my stupor only by the pain that shot through y leg as I stood on a particularly sharp rock. _'Damn useless flats', _although it was my bright idea to wear the stupid shoes I curse the very idea of them, _'no support, no grip and no style but what's a girl to do when she wants to be inconspicuous?"._

In truth I did just want to blend in and my usual platform boots do the exact opposite, _'although my feet wouldn't be hurting so bad if I wore them'_, I sighed to myself as I realised my internal thought process was going to get me nowhere and most likely make me cranky. Whilst distracting myself from my internal dialogue I took notice of exactly were I was, yet the place looked completely unfamiliar. _'Am I even in Jump any more?'_

The moon seemed to be closer so I knew I had to be up high, maybe a cliff or a mountain yet even with the sky so close the moon had yet to illuminate the ground, although I could see perfectly well in the dark a light in unknown territory can be comforting. I walked closer to the moon carefully stepping over rocks and sticks to avoid hurting my feet even more than necessary. I continued walking until the hit the edge, _Defiantly a cliff', _and high up too.

I could see all of Jump from here, from the shopping district all the way to the poorer side and even a little of the neighbouring city. The city was lit up by numerous lights be them street lights or those used to light people's home and there standing tall as ever on the far right was their tower, lit up in all its glory and shining as a giant beacon of hope for the people below.

Suddenly I wasn't in the mood to admire the city and was just about to leave when something caught my attention from the corner of my sight, it looked like a hand but with such poor lighting I couldn't be sure. Slowly as to not startle the person I turned around only to be met with the sight of a girl, not much older than me, sitting comfortably in the thick rooted tree looking like she owned the world.

_'How hadn't I noticed her before now?'_, my mind was trying to comprehend the fact that she avoided my senses while my senses particularity one, decided that they liked the sight of this unknown intruder. She was resting with her back against the trunk of the tree whilst balancing on a extended limb. She looked quite at home as she straddled the branch with one leg hanging comfortably over whist the other was brought up to her chest and being used as a support for her arm.

From what I could make out she had black or maybe blue skinny jeans on with what I assume were converse, and a small cut-off singlet that seemed both too tight yet just perfect. I watched in awe as she brought up her hand that had been hanging limp next to her body and took a long drag from the cigarette her small hand held. Her head titled slightly back as she slowly exhaled the noxious chemicals into the air.

_'She looks so beautiful with the smoke dancing around her form'_, I wasn't unnerved by my subconscious thoughts, learning long ago that it'd be much easier to accept them at face value then to skirt around the issue and pretend it didn't exist. It was clear that she wanted to be alone, given the fact she was over an hour away from civilisation and sitting in a tree so I went to turn away and leave but given my luck that was the exact moment the moon decided to make an entrance from behind a cloud.

The first thing I noticed was the girls near porcelain complexion, the moonlight reflected off her skin like she was untainted, the next was her full lips as she inhaled more of the chemicals from her little burning stick and as I travelled with the smoke I noticed the purple hair that cascaded haphazardly across her shoulders to the just below her breasts. She shifted slightly in her posture and the moonlight glinted off something on the girls forehead. My eyes narrowed to see what caused the glare when she shifted again, this time to face me and for the first time that night I noticed the little chakra situated on her forehead and her purple eyes gazing at me as if she could see right through me.

She gave a little half smirk at what I presume was directed at my shocked face before turning to face the moon again allowing the beams of light to wash over her as if cleansing her of her sins before she took yet another slow drag only to exhale it twice as slow, deliberately drawing out her words and causing my heart to beat faster than I remember in a long time.

She turned back to me and amethyst locked with pink as she held me in the vortex that was her eyes, that half smirk evident on her face again, "Hello Jinx", the words fell from her lips as though they were dipped in honey, sickly sweet in appearance but enough to make you sick. My breath caught in my throat as my brain scrambled for my body to do something, anything but as of right now my body and brain were of two separate entities.

I finally kicked back in to gear after what seemed like days but in reality was probably only a few seconds and got into a fighting stance ready for whatever attack she planned to through at me, and yet she made no move to attack she only raised the cigarette to her lips once again and raised her eyebrow at me making me feel incredibly small and vulnerable.

She exhaled the smoke from her lungs never once leaving my gaze and as she spoke her words were less like honey and more like velvet. Soft and silky, like the lips the words spilled from, "My quarrel is with Jinx, not who you are in your spare time".

_'What?'_ I know I looked like an idiot but the words she spoke made no sense, we were the same person and yet she makes out like we aren't, I struggled to find my voice as I relaxed my position into that of a relaxed but guarded lean. "I... I don't understand" I silently cursed myself for stuttering in her presence but found myself relaxing as she made no indication that I showed weakness.

I watched her intently waiting for an answer and I could see her eyebrows furrow in thought as she mindlessly ashed her cigarette, "take Cyborg for example, he's this macho, half-man half-robot, who can eat his weight in meat but put a holo-ring on him and he becomes just another teenager with an amazing appetite", she watched me as I digested the information yet as simple as she made it seem I was still confused and I guess it showed because I heard her sigh, only slightly but enough to bother me for some reason.

"When your with the Hive and in your uniform you're Jinx, teenage meta-human who is the human incarnate of bad luck, but right now in your civilian clothes your just a girl" and just like that I understood. In my black dress and striped stockings I was an enemy, a threat but right now in my purple sweater and ballet flats I was just a girl out for a walk.

She smiled down at me as she realised I understood and turned to look at the moon again. Feeling adventurous I grabbed a lower branch and hoisted myself up so I was slightly below her in the tree. _'She looks even more beautiful from this angle'_ and it was true. Her hair fell in just the right spot and she practically glowed under the moonlight, she could have been the poster child for perfect had it not been for the cigarette she held.

"I didn't know you smoked?", my eyes widened as I realised I had spoken but the words were out there and I had unknowingly attempted to make conversation, whether she replied would be another question. Her eyes drifted to me then back again and I suddenly felt nervous in her presence, like a part of me wanted to impress her and I guess I did although I had yet to figure out why.

"It's an awful habit I know but it's not entirely my fault, I blame Red X", I nodded absent-mindedly until her words sunk in and I had to hold on to the branch I was sitting on lest I fall out of the tree. "You talk to Red X?", I'm not sure if it was a question or a exclamation or a statement but it may have been all three. She simply shrugged and continued looking across the cliff, "Occasionally".

I actually couldn't believe it, a Titan and Raven no less talking to not one but two villains like they were old pals, she took notice of my shock and smirked that half smirk I had seen so much tonight, "do you smoke?" I barely registered the question before I shook my head, "good, it's bad for you". I had to laugh at that, "you're telling me not to smoke whilst you have a lit one right next to you, that is double standards", there was that smirk again but something in her eyes told me that she wanted to smile, I just knew it.

"See, there's a difference I can heal whatever damage I cause myself, whereas you can't and it'd be a shame for someone like you to go out because of a little lung cancer", I smiled at her and there was that glint in her eyes again that I still had yet to work out. "Ah, but my dear Raven, I am but a girl there is nothing special about me, remember?", my tone was sarcastic yet for some reason it sounded playful almost like a taunt.

Her eyes flickered to me and I fully noticed what was hidden before, amusement. She was finding this amusing and for some reason I knew he was up to something, I could tell by the small smile she offered me and suddenly I found myself nervous for what she would say. "Now my dear how can you be just a girl without a name?" her eyes lit up as I realised I walked straight into her trap. Who I was now was different to Jinx,and although I could easily lie and tell her a fake name I found that I didn't want to.

_'Damn girl and her tactics'_, she smiled at me as she patiently waited for my answer. drawing again from that bloody cigarette. I inhaled deeply and shot out my hand causing her to jump slightly, "Jenny, my name is Jenny", her smiled widened as she accepted my hand in her own, "Rachel".

And just like that something was created between us, we were no longer Jinx and Raven, villain and hero, we were Jenny and Rachel and nothing more.

We stayed sitting in that tree for hours until we both lost count. We spoke about anything that came to mind, she listened as I ranted about politics and I listened as she spoke about how she wanted to quit smoking, as she lit up her third for the night. We stayed there until the lights in the city started to go out and the sun peeked over the horizon signalling a new day.

I had expected her to morph away in the weird black stuff at the first sign of dawn and yet to my surprise she stayed as though our night adventure was normal for the day time. I watched her flip open her communicator and sigh, and in that simple action I felt my chest constrict. She looked at me like she had something to say but the words died on her tongue as she went to set them free and so instead she just hooked her leg over the tree branch and swung down so she was upside down.

I honestly thought she fell off so I moved to catch her only to have her laugh at me and pull me down with her, "the sunset is beautiful upside down" she said as she shut her eyes and although that may be true I never saw it as my eyes were focused only on her. The way her hair fell and how her cheeks turned a rosy pink due to the blood flow just added to her natural beauty and I cursed myself for not seeing it earlier.

My reverie was broken though as her communicator sounded and I had to quickly shift my focus lest she know I was looking at her. A blush formed on my cheeks as I realised she probably knew anyways. I heard her sigh strongly as she put the device back in her pocket and again she surprised me by not pulling herself up like a normal person but extending her arms to the ground and hand-standing out of the tree.

Her hair was all messy and her face was flushed but she looked like a Sunday morning in the summer felt, like heaven. She looked at me apologetically and again looked as though she had something to say but bit her tongue instead. I decided to bite the bullet and say what we were both thinking, "you'll see me again Rae" I sounded as sincere as one could hanging upside down on a tree and that seemed to please her because she smiled that gorgeous smile at me.

"Although if you see me as Jinx first, know I won't go easy on you", I had meant it as a joke because after tonight I don't think I could even dream of hurting her, but it earned me a laugh. It was soft and hard to hear but it was perfect. "Wouldn't have it any other way" and with those words and a smile she was off surrounded by the darkness she controlled and in her place stood the rising sun.

I smiled to myself as I continued to hang from the branch and as beautiful as the sun rise was I had found something better.


	2. Of Dresses and Moonlight

**Hello all, I am really sorry that it took me so long to update I just had so many directions that I wanted this story to go and I couldn't figure out which one to use, I have however got a idea now so updates will be more regular,**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and followed and favourited this story, it means a lot that people are actually reading it,**

**Also to clarify something someone brought to my attention, this story is not a four-way ship it just includes Raven, Jinx, Robin and Red-X as the main characters, there may be pairings but I'm not sure yet.**

**Alright so now that the sorry's and thank's are out of the way, a legend may be useful,**

"This is speech as always"

_'This is thought as always'_

**I take no claim to the Teen Titans, I am simply borrowing them and they shall be returned at a later date, **

**Now without further ado, I give you lovely people chapter two. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I can't be sure what drew me to that hill again, maybe I was bored, maybe I was lonely or maybe I just wanted to see her again. It had been two weeks. Two weeks since I had seen her, as both Jinx and Jenny and during those weeks I found myself getting a ever clearer feeling of something bubbling in my chest that sent shocks through my body at the oddest of times.<p>

Like when I saw a teenager smoking a cigarette outside the record shop my immediate thought was that she looked awful as the smoke clung to her small frame but then I remembered _her_ and how _she_ looked and I realised the only person I knew that didn't make smoking look tacky was _her_.

The feeling grew then, from a match head to a simmering fire, and every time I saw or heard something that reminded me of _her_ the feeling grew. When I saw a youth with purple hair the fire inside me gained force, when I saw _her_ on the news after a battle all roughed up and bothered the simmer grew to a boil and when I saw her fly over me on her way to yet another battle the boil grew to a raging fire that ravished my body and etched itself into my being. It was then that I realised I missed her.

It was a feeling of longing so intense that it disrupted my very being to the core. I was on the edge and angry at everyone and although they didn't deserve my anger I couldn't bring myself to be sorry.

It was then that the worry set in, the worry that if I saw her again would she still enjoy my company, would she cast me off as the villain I was or accept me as she had that night. It was entirely ridiculous but some days I had to ask myself whether or not it truly happened, the very idea of it seemed so far-fetched that I had to repeatedly check my shoes for the marks of wear that the trek caused.

The self set worry is what caused me to take so long to come back here and now that I was here I found myself in a state of panic I hadn't experienced since I was a child.

It was completely irrational and stupid but I couldn't shake the thought of leaving and going home to pretend I didn't just make a two hour trip to see someone who may or may not be here, let alone even want my company.

'_Just go it can't be that bad..can it?'_

_'What if she's not here or even worse what if she is!'_

_'Just leave she'll never have to know and we can continue with our lives as though it never happened'_

My internal thoughts were interrupted as I noticed a very sleek, very expensive looking car parked near a clearing of trees, a few metres away from the car was a equally expensive looking bike although it had a few dings and scratches here and there.

I couldn't see the drivers of either car nor bike and I wondered if I had just accidentally walked into the middle of a drug deal, I started walking faster towards the cliff face as my mind filled with images of mob bosses and guns and cement blocks. I shook my head to try and clear the image as I came into view of the tree I first saw _her_ in and what I saw made me gasp as a attempt to get oxygen back into my lungs.

_She_ was there, leaning against the trunk of the tree looking stunning as the moonlight washed over her figure illuminating her thighs as the dress she wore rustled with the light wind. _She_ however was not what stunned me, it was in fact the young man standing in front of her with her hand in his and his mouth to her knuckles, as a noble might a king.

It wasn't that the man was ugly with his jagged auburn hair and on trend clothes, no it was the fact that I had never known _her _for physical contact of any kind, let alone something as intimate as that.

_'Maybe we don't know her as well as we thought we did'_

That thought alone was enough to make my stomach queasy yet I had to admit I was right, I spent the last few years of my life trying to kill her then I spend one night with her and suddenly I think I know her well enough to know her in general.

_'I guess we don't know her at all, after all a few hours is not enough to form a bond with someone like her'_

There I was assuming again, assuming I knew her for more than face value, assuming I had the type of connection with her that the man did, without of course the romantic aspect of course,

_'Although it wouldn't be all bad'_

I didn't have time to wonder about the last thought as the mystery man started to move away from her and towards me,so thinking fast as my reflexes kicked in I jumped behind the bushes just enough to conceal myself yet still be able to see him as he passed.

He walked in long, purposeful strides as though he was on a mission and as he passed I noticed his tan complexion and full lips as he pushed his hand into his jacket pocket and produced a set of keys that I assumed went to one of the automobiles down the hill.

He was quite handsome I had to admit and I guess I could see how _she_ would find him attractive, he was dark and brooding just like her. I continued to watch him as he hopped on the bike and produced a helmet from seemingly no where, a helmet that looked surprisingly like Robin's,

_'Actually come to think of it the bike looks similar to his as well, but then again it's not that much a coincidence that they have the same bike',_

The sound of the engine was divine even if I wasn't a bike enthusiast and didn't know the difference between half of them I could appreciate the sound of a good engine. I watched him take one last look behind him before pulling out at a incredibly fast speed, one I'm sure wasn't legal even up here and just like that all that was left of him was a trail of dust and the faint sound of his engine as he roared away.

I didn't know whether to leave and come back another day but before I realised I was even moving I was standing two feet away from _her_ watching her look out over the city,

_'Say something to her you idiot, you look like a creep just standing here',_

I was going to say something but I figured she already knew I was here what with her powers and what not so I just waited.

And waited..

And waited some more.

'_Guess she doesn't want to talk to me'_

I sighed briefly and went to turn when I saw her jump ever slightly and spin to look at me, her eyes slightly wider than usual and her lips parted. Although that in itself was weird there where two things that I found even weirder.

One was the fact that as she had turned she acquired a intricate looking dagger from god knows where and was currently pointing it at my throat,

and two was the long, jagged cut that ran from her jaw across her chest plate and underneath her dress.

I saw her relax and look away sheepishly as she removed her knife from my throat and put it away behind her back, she cleared her throat and looked at me as though she wanted to say something but she didn't, as always she looked away and drew her gaze to the city.

"Sorry, you scared me" was all she said, her voice returning to her infamous monotone instead of the warm, lively voice she used the last time we spoke.

I wanted to scream at her, or kick her or something anything to tell her that I was clearly not amused with her choice of words,

_'Crazy, god-damn girl nearly necked me and all she says is sorry.. scared her, SCARED HER, I'm not running around wielding knives at people because they 'scared me'',_

I was about to tell her everything I was thinking, or yell being the better word but my argument died on my tongue as I finally took into account the cut on her body that looked like it had only recently stopped bleeding.

Without thinking I moved my hand to lightly trace the skin around the cut and watched as goosebumps appeared on her skin,

_'Totally my doing and not the wind',_

"What happened?" I asked as gently as I could still tracing the cut all the way down to the top of her dress which I only just noticed was dangerously close to her breasts, I withdrew my hand quickly but not without a blush covering my checks.

I saw and felt her sigh considering how close we were, which gave me a close up of her face which seemed even more perfect after two weeks of not seeing it. She turned so her back was facing me and slowly lifted her hair that hung across her back to reveal the creamy porcelain skin that was disrupted by a ugly, red burn like mark that stretched from one shoulder blade to the other and down the base of her spine.

Upon closer inspection I noticed it took a very very familiar shape, and looked surprisingly like an 'X'. My hand went to my mouth to suppress the gasp I knew escaped anyway, I heard her sigh as she dropped her hair and turned back to me a plained expression on her face.

"X was using a new technology that was meant to shock me enough so my powers didn't work until the X was removed, he hadn't fully tested it and instead of doing what he intended, it dissolved into my skin, branding me in the process, shut off my powers and shocked me into unconsciousness"

She sighed again subconsciously rubbing her arms like a blanket to keep her together,

"It took me four days to wake up since I couldn't heal myself and even though I'm extremely resilient, my human half can't handle getting electrocuted without some backlash"

I'm not sure why I though it would be a good idea but as soon as she finished I drew her into a hug, it was awkward and she was stiff as a board for the most part but for some reason I think it was something we both needed.

_'Can't believe he did that, testing technology on her like she's an animal!'_

'_Bloody hell even Star can't handle electrocution very well and she's an alien, hate to see what would happen if she was fully human'_

_'Wait, What!'_

I nearly choked on my saliva as I pushed her back to arms length, the strange act getting a stare of bewilderment from her,

"What do you mean 'human half'?"

"What other half are you?"

I saw her eyes gloss over, not from tears or anything but from an emotion I couldn't pinpoint, she withdrew her body from mine and started rubbing her arms again,

"That is a conversation for another time Jennifer", there was no venom or spite in her voice just a plea to drop the topic, so I did.

"Okay, can I ask another question then?"

I know I was crossing the line she drew not seconds ago but I felt I really needed to know, consequences be damned. She sighed and pulled a cigarette out of the front of her top as well as a lighter that had weird spiral markings on it, she made a sound of indifference as she lit her first cigarette for the night.

My breath caught as I remembered the youth I saw smoking the other day and how horrible she looked with the smoke pouring off her and how I thought of Raven and how she looked. Raven was the only one I knew to make the act look decent, as she stood there in the moonlight, her pale skin illuminated as the darkness contrasted the light. Her hair fell behind her and gently swayed in tune to the light maroon pullover dress she wore.

The smoke from her cigarette swirled around her, seemingly getting caught in the darkness that poured from her soul yet escaping through the light of the moon. She looked at me through those thick dark lashes, her eyes sparkling like the stars, holding as much mystery as they themselves.

I swallowed hard as I tried to ignore how beautiful she looked and tried to focus on what I was asking, but all I could do was stare. She didn't seem to mind though and just stood there as I collected my thoughts.

I don't know how long I stared at her but through all that time she didn't complain, she didn't make me feel embarrassed and just let me watch her as she finished her cigarette.

The lack of smoke surrounding her seemed to snap me back to reality and I had to look away from her to quell the feeling that was quickly washing through me. I started slow, not trusting my voice to not give away my internal thoughts,

"Uh..why do you have a knife?", not exactly a eloquent sentence but she didn't seem to mind.

She simply reached behind her and produced two knives of similar properties, although one was slightly longer than the other. The handles where a deep burgundy colour and intricately carved to resemble something similar to her lighter pattern. The blades themselves were a deep ebony at the centre that faded into a pearly silver shade. As she moved them the moonlight reflected off the edge and revealed just how sharp they were,

_'Enough to slit someone's throat',_

And suddenly I remembered just how close one of them was to my jugular vein, I swallowed deeply to encourage myself to breath again.

The way she looked at them told me she loved them dearly, and they weren't simply a tool for her to harness,

"First of all they're throwing knives, and the reason I have them is because I have no powers right now thanks to Red X", she said his name with both distaste and pain, a weird combination that I would have to look into.

"Okay but why 'throwing knives', you don't strike me as the type for close quarter combat", which in all honesty was true,

"Well since I was taught from when I was very young to use these and since I had these custom made I figured now was as good a time as any to use them. I never had any use for these before since they can actually do serious damage and Robin wants as little damage to the criminal as possible, plus I usually don't get close enough to warrant hand-to-hand combat because of my powers"

I simply nodded, her explanation not really warranting a response,

_'Still makes you wonder how much damage she can do with them if even R__obin said she can't use them'_

"Where are you putting them when you put them behind your back, I didn't see any sheath?", I hadn't actually meant to ask that, actually I hadn't meant to say anything at all but I guess thinking of her back was a sign to stop thinking all together.

Again she showed no sign of annoyance and simply turned around sliding the knives between her skin and dress, which is often hard enough to do without accidentally nicking yourself yet she had no trouble letting go of the knives when her hands were just below her ears, the knives falling, without a second party to guide them, neatly between her shoulder blades down the back of her dress into the holders I assumed she was wearing beneath her dress.

Surprising me even further she reached back and tugged down the back of her dress just enough to see the knives resting snugly under her bra strap, no holder or anything to keep them from falling just the trust she has in herself for placing them correctly so they wont fall out.

She turned back around with a small smirk on her face and I suddenly knew my next few questions,

"So don't get offended by this next question okay?"

I saw her raise a perfectly arched eyebrow at me before she stated she would make no promises,

_'Such a her thing to do', _I mused as I thought of how to word the question,

"Okay, so when we first met, you and me that is, and for many years after that, you were always this cold, detached being that always wore her cloak and hid in the shadows... what changed to make you..well... this?"

I gestured around me with my arms to try to better emphasize my point but I realized I probably wasn't making any sense. I watched as her eyebrows furrowed and I could practically see the cogs working as she tried to adjust my question.

"You want to know why my demeanour has changed from when we were children?", I nodded and she nodded back seemingly lost in thought,

"A few years ago there was a huge event in my life where someone that has tormented me my whole life attempted to disrupt the lives of others using me as a means to get to them. Through his harassment I didn't have what they call a 'normal' childhood and I was thrown out of my home-world, my psyche spilt into multiple fragments before I left"

"To avoid the possibility that he could use others to get to me I cut off all ties to people before they started which earned me the 'ice queen' title, it was just easier to be lonely and protect them than happy and worried constantly. When he set his eyes on other people I knew I had to put a stop to it and so I took him and destroyed him-"

My eyes nearly fell out of my head at that, the thought that she could actually, that she could...

"-after that I was free in the sense that he could not bother me any more and so I found a spell to put the pieces of my mind back together, I am now a whole person, I can think and feel freely without the backlash I suffered as a youth, my powers have strengthened and I am finally at peace with myself"

She looked shyly at me when she finished and to my shame all I could offer her back was a small smile since I was far too hung up on all the questions her answer had conjured in my mind,

_'How could she kill someone?"_

_'How do you know she killed him, she could have meant she sent him to jail'_

_'Where'd she come from that was crazy enough to kick her out?'_

_'How'd she fix her psyche?'_

_'What even is a psyche?'_

"I do apologize if that was too much to take in, I truly didn't mean to overwhelm you", her voice sounded as though she was about to cry yet her face showed none of what she spoke, I realised I was being rude by dwelling over my thoughts and so I turned my full attention to her, squashing the questions swirling around my mind because for some reason I knew now was not the time to ask.

"Thank you for sharing that with me", she looked surprised and quite frankly I think I mirrored her shock, after a minute or so she nodded and that was that. We sat in silence for a while just listening to the sounds of the forest when I remembered something from the way up,

"Hey, do you know who's car that is down there?" I pointed in the general direction so she knew where I meant though I doubt it was necessary, she followed my finger with her eyes and looked back at me amusement and confusion crossing her features.

"It's mine", she said producing a set of keys from somewhere to further emphasize her point, to say I was surprised may be a little under-exaggerated,

"You drive?", not my best sentence but it'll pass, she simply nodded at me and got another blasted cigarette,

"I learnt to drive when I was 14 but never had much of a use for it since Cy drove us everywhere or I flew, but then after the whole deal with that guy and becoming whole I realised I was missing a lot by relying on others to take me places especially when only two of five teenagers could drive-"

I nodded at that because I truly understood, no one in the H.I.V.E could drive so we had to walk everywhere or catch public transport which sucked,

"Since I don't spend much of the money I get, I already had enough to get a car but as it turns out the guy that owned the dealership I went to was someone I'd recently saved so I got that car for half the price, which was a great deal if I do say so myself-"

_'I'll say, that car is frickin' gorgeous'_

_"_The best part is that only I can drive it since Cy got his licence in an auto and Robin can only drive bikes"

She had a smirk on her face when she said that, like she was proud of the fact that she was the only one to drive a Manuel in the tower although I imagine if Robin wanted to he'd get his licence in a Manuel,

_'Boys and their bikes... which reminds me',_

_"_Hey, one more question", I knew I was being pushy but who knows when I'll see her next, a tilt of her head indicated she was listening,

"Who was that guy that was here before?", I saw her raise her eyebrow at me and suddenly I got very self-conscious,

"I uhh..saw him walking away and was just curious is all",

_'Nice one Jinx, real smooth', _her mouth turned into a smirk as she took a drag from her smoke,

"That was Jason", and that was all she said, I wanted to punch myself but refrained solely for the fact that it was would hurt and it was entirely unnecessary,

"And who, may I ask, is Jason?", her smirk turned into a smile then, and then that smile fell as she looked away her free hand going back to rubbing her arms,

"You would better know Jason as Red-X"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes it may be a little bit of a cliff-hanger but I have my reasons for ending how it did, chapter three will probably switch between POV's most likely between Red-X and Jinx but who can be sure.<strong>

**It would be greatly appreciated if you could review, whether it be for criticism, praise or to tell me you down-right hate the story.**

**Any ways**** thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed chapter two of Smoke.**


End file.
